All Because of a Cupboard
by Niagra Falling
Summary: Gryffindor Tower has a towerwide bet, and Harry and Ginny are determined to win it. HG, RH, K just in case. Essentially HG, but quite a lot of RH too.


**A/N: I felt like it. Blame the plot bunnies for this story. Also, this story is supposed to be Harry/Ginny, but it kind of evolved into Ron/Hermione.**

"_Mummy? How did you and Daddy get together? Auntie Mione told me that it started with you and Daddy getting Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron together but I don't understand. Can you tell me that for me and Anna's going to be bed story?"_

_Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) smiled down at her daughter._

"_If Anna agrees, I can, with Daddy's help of course."_

_Anna looked over at her sister._

"_Ok, Lily."_

_Ginny grinned. _

"_Very well then. But, it is really two stories. Don't worry, me and Daddy will tell you both of them, ok?"_

"_Ok." Replied Lily. "But Mummy, Daddy's not here. Can I call him?"_

"_Yes, you can. Have Anna help, though, ok?"_

"_Ok. Daddy! Can you come here?" Called Anna_

"_Please?" That was Lily._

_A few minutes later, Harry Potter stuck his head in his daughters' room._

"_Hey munchkins. What do you need?"_

"_They asked me top tell them the story of how we got together, and I figured you want to add your piece, since it also involves us getting Ron and Hermione together." _

"_Okay, Gin. Do you want to start, or should I?"_

"_I want to." Said Ginny. _

**(A/N: The story is the part not in italics. I'm starting with how they got Ron and Hermione together)**

It had all started with one of Hermione and Ron's infamous rows. Nobody had really been sure what this one was about, considering it seemed to involve a banana and pink and green underwear. And, to be quite honest, nobody really wanted to find out. In fact, if somebody dared to intervene and got away with it, they were hailed as the Gryffindor Tower Hero of the Day.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were Hero of the Days most of the time.

After the fight involving a banana and underwear, which had taken them a half hour to break up, Ginny had said something very important.

"We need to get those two together."

This had started the Tower-wide betting pool and everybody really, really, wanted to win. There was a lot of money at stake. Enough to buy several years supply of Chocolate Frogs.

Harry and Ginny had pooled their money with each other, and had come up with 100-odd Galleons. Neither of them had wanted to lose that much money, and thus began the PLAN.

The Plan was like no other. There were 100 Galleons at stake here. It had to be planned out perfectly.

So Harry and Ginny reverted to using an old favorite.

The shove-two-people-in-a-broom-cupboard-and-do-NOT-let them-out-until-they-confess-their-undying-love-for-each-other-plan.

Well, it had worked in the past!

So Ginny and Harry went on a broom cupboard hunt.

After about two weeks of debating, they finally settled on a small one right off the Great Hall.

Now, this was followed by about two weeks of looking up various charms in the library.

They had a deadline. They had bet that Ron and Hermione would be dating in a month and a week's time, meaning they had exactly one week to push them into a broom cupboard. The plan went that they would push them into the broom cupboard on Friday, so they would probably announce that they were dating on Saturday. Then Harry and Ginny could collect their money, and it would be happily ever after for everyone.

Right?

Well, probably.

But of course, nothing went as planned.

Harry and Ginny pushed Ron and Hermione into the chosen broom cupboard and placed all the appropriate charms on the door. They also placed a Projecting charm, which allowed them to see what was happening. It was the wizard version of television, more or less. It also showed subtitles.

Hermione wriggled around, screaming and punching the door with her fists. Ron told her quite rudely to shut up and find a way out of the stupid cupboard, or he would curse her to eat slugs. Hermione told him that he probably couldn't even do that particular curse. And of course, that turned into another row. Finally Ginny became bored.

"If you two don't stop arguing and admit your feelings for each other, I swear we won't let you out!"

Ron and Hermione immediately calmed down. Neither of them really wanted to be stuck in the cupboard, and neither of them wanted to have a Bat-Bogey curse placed on them anytime soon either. Both of them knew Ginny, and they knew that if she got really annoyed with them, she would probably hex them.

"Um, Ron?"

"What Hermione?"

Ron was getting used to the idea of Hermione being on top of him-no! He did not just think that!

"Do you have your wand?"

"Huh?"

"Ronald, I said do you have your wand?"

"Nah, don't think so…wait, do you have yours?"

"No, I don't, that's why I asked you if you had yours. Because if I don't have my wand…"

"We can't magic our way out."

After saying that, Harry noted with amusement, Hermione turned a pale yellow.

"This is bad. Very bad."

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Hermione!"

"What are you implying, Ronald Weasley! Are you suggesting that-"

"Shut up."

This time it was Harry.

"The whole point of this little adventure was so that you two would realize that you like each other. Because, if you haven't noticed, the whole of Gryffindor Tower has a betting pool on the date of when you are going to start dating."

This started Ron and Hermione thinking. Of course, Hermione was thinking **extremely **different things than Ron. If you put it in a script, it would look something like this:

Hermione: How dare them! How dare them! They shove us in a cupboard and lock the door and take away our wands and expect us to-! Oh my gosh!

Ron: So Harry and Ginny aren't going to let us out unless we kiss? Hey, that would be nice…

If Hermione could do Legimency, she would have smacked Ron over the head. Lucky for Ron she couldn't. Except, judging what Ron did next…

He reached out, crashed his elbow into the cupboard wall, and kissed Hermione.

Who responded by smacking him over the head.

"Ronald!" she gasped. "Why did you-you-"

Ron smiled crookedly.

"Kiss you? It's obvious, Hermione. I'd think someone like you could figure it out, since you're so smart and all. It's because I like you. A lot. And not in a platonic way. "

Ginny snorted.

"Wow, that really romantic. _I'm sure you could figure it out, since you're so smart. It's because I like you, and not in a platonic way._ Whatever happened to poetry, and romance-and Harry, why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I never took you for the romantic poet type of person, that's all."

Anyways, inside the cupboard, Hermione was kissing Ron. And Harry and Ginny, our PLAN-masters had it all on videotape.

Finally, Ron pushed on the door, figuring that since he and Hermione had kissed and all, it would open.

It opened.

Ron and Hermione tumbled out, and then ever-so-rudely shoved Harry and Ginny into the broom cupboard. A fine thanks for getting them together and all. But as Hermione had reasoned, they were also winning a large amount of money. They could handle a little pairing up in return.

Right?

Er….

However, since Hermione and Ron had not spent a month planning to shove certain people into a broom cupboard, they forgot to do several important things.

Like take Harry and Ginny's wands.

So, inside the cupboard where all of this started, Harry and Ginny simultaneously drew their wands, and blasted off the door. A piece landed on Ron's head. Poor Ron.

Even Hermione could figure out that that idea hadn't worked.

Honestly.

Anyways, Harry turned to face Ginny.

"So, how much did we win?" He asked

"A grand total of 678 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 28 Knuts. So if you divide that in half, we each get 339 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 14 Knuts."

Harry grinned. He could see a lot of Chocolate Frogs in his future.

Ginny, however, could see a shopping spree.

Then Hermione and Ron, who, using Hermione's genius and Ron's slight stupidity, figured out that if they wanted to make Harry and Ginny get together, they would need to take said wands. (They had recovered their own while Harry was fantasizing about Chocolate Frogs.)

Anyway, this time it worked, and Ron and Hermione each got 339 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 14 Knuts apiece. Not a bad haul.

Now, just imagine what Ron could do with all of that…

His girlfriend would be horrified.

"_And so," Ginny concluded, "We got Ron and Hermione together, and they got us together, and we're all perfectly happy, and now you two need to go to bed."_

"_But why?" the twins whined._

_Ginny turned to smile at Harry. _

"_Because I said so."_

**A/N: Yes, the girlfriend is Hermione. Even though Ron hasn't asked her, we'll just say that he's thinking of her as his girlfriend. Yeah. And yes, Lily and Anna are twins. And Hermione is Aunt Hermione because she married Ron. So there. Also, just some random information: the twins' full names are Lily Molly Potter and Anna Meggan Potter. And to clear up any confusion, Meggan is the same as Megan, or Meagan**


End file.
